


Apples and Spaghetti

by Sticksandstones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Fluff and anguish, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine by Staringback, mafiafell, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sticksandstones/pseuds/Sticksandstones
Summary: You came to Surface City with the dream of fame and fortune, only to have it crushed within a matter of weeks. Yet after a stroll through the city you're life takes a sudden turn after an encounter with a certain new mafia boss.One that has taken a sudden liking for apples.





	1. Falling Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135) by [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback). 



> After reading Staringback's amazing fiction 'Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine' this story idea has been plaguing my mind for ages, so I'm finally throwing it out here! Although this story is HEAVILY inspired by 'Sooner or Later' please bare in mind that this is just my own little spin off so many of the details may not match up with Staringback's. This is also my first time writing a fanfiction, so I apologise for any grammar errors or sentences that may not sound quite right. If you see any please let me know in the comments and I'll amend them ASAP. 
> 
> Also, if by some bizarre chance you haven't already read 'Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine' then wHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? Go read it and become obsessed! Staringback is queen of mafiafell! <3

Rover was never a patient dog, so the moment you present the lead to him he’s already whining to get out.

 

It was a lovely day in Surface City. The sun was beaming down on the hustling traffic, and a gentle breeze filtered through the littered streets. You adored these days. The rare sun always helped lift your spirits. So, upon seeing it shimmering through your bedroom curtains (on your day off of all days) you were quick to throw your covers off and get the day started.

 

Chuckling you clip the short lead onto his collar and proceeded to slip on your heel. Turing his head around to catch the lead Rover gave it a few sharp tugs, trying in his own way to get you to hurry up.

 

Being a golden retriever Rover was by no means a small dog and easily came up to your hips, which also makes him a fairly strong champ. His last tug nearly had you toppling over when balancing to get the other shoe on.

 

“Okay easy boy, I’mma coming,” Cramming the slightly too tight shoe on you unlock your apartment door. Rover yips in victory and quite literally drags you outside.

 

You didn’t live in the best part of Surface City, being the central it was always loud and always reeked of trash. But it was cheap, and the only thing that added to the bill dearly was the Don’s useless protection fee. But you knew the price would be much higher if you didn’t pay up.

 

Your apartment block was tucked in an alleyway, just a few short strides from the main shopping centre. Litter clustered the pavement and the bricked walls are heavily decorated in graffiti, promoting all kinds of hate. The favourite being the monsters. A few new ones where even added. Each splattered on hurriedly, boldly declaring: ‘ _ **THE END IS NOT COMING ITS HERE!**_ ’ or ‘ ** _demons are among us_** ’.

 

Rover didn’t give you long to daze at the wall and pulled you along, eager as always to get going. It was times like this that made you miss for your real home in the country. It’s where your family still live happily, far away from all this hate and noise. Where the cops are not corrupted, the people are good and there’s little to no crime.

 

Walking at a steady pace you weaved your way through the growing crowd (guided mainly by your pal) you soon find yourself passing a few stalls selling all kinds of trinkets. _Must be market day._ You thought happily.

 

Your father would attend these kinds of markets in different towns and cities all the time, selling off his home-made honey from his hives or your mothers fresh fruits. A fond smile pulled at your lips upon seeing a few stalls doing the exact same thing.

 

The noise of the market grew the further you walked into it. A man was selling off a range of butchered meats from one cubicle, shouting out his best prices. While another man was loudly telling off some kids for pinching too many samples.

 

It was a rare moment in this city to see something this close to home, so you slowed down and strolled down the street to soak it all in. Gazing at the shops, stopping occasionally at a few that caught your attention. Rover sniffed the air continuously, picking up on the sweet allure of food.

 

Leaning over a small child at one stall you quickly nabbed a sample of some biscuits and continued your stroll, breaking off a piece for your buddy to munch. Can’t pass up a free sample.

 

You were nearing the end of the market, and although most of the stalls so far where selling very temping products, you done your best to resist staying at one for too long. You didn’t have much money on you and would rather save what you had than spend it. Although these markets where lovely, they were by no means cheap. You weren’t desperately poor or anything. You had enough money tucked away for a rainy day, and even some extra for the occasional treat. You just preferred to keep the extra change in handy. A habit your father drilled into you before packing up for the big city: _Spend a little, save a lot._

 

“Such a beautiful doggy,” A raspy voice spoke up behind you. Turing on your heels you came face to face with an elderly lady. Long wiry white hair spilled along her back and wrinkles decorated her face. She leaned heavily on her walking stick as she reached down to pat the top of your dog’s head. Enjoying the attention, Rover happily wondered closer to the woman, his tail wagging nineteen to the dozen.

 

“Oh, thank you.” You said after recovering from you little surprise. You were so caught up in your own mind you didn’t notice the lady coming close to you.

 

“Used ta have a doggy myself, but the poor lad grew old like me. He would keep me company all the time on the farm.” A fond smile pulled up on her dry lips, likely thinking back to better days.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” You muttered sadly. You couldn’t imagine losing Rover. He was like another part of you, your best friend and family member.

 

“You worked on a farm?” You piped up, wanting to change the subject to a happier one. You preferred to stay away from morbid subjects.

 

“Yep. Worked eighty whole years of my life on my family’s farm.” She pointed behind her, “And that’s just some of the goodies I brought along with me.”

 

Behind the older lady was a vivid green stall over flowing with all kinds of vegetables and fruits. Carrots, cress, spinach, onions, peppers, the little stall was packed with all kinds of greens on one side. On the other was an arrange of exotic fruits. Oranges, pears, blueberries… Your mouth started to water when your eyes caught sight of the bright red apples. They were your favourite! The satisfying crunch when you’d bite into them, the sweet juices that flows into your mouth…

 

The lady, noticing your intrigue, gave you a warm smile. “Would you like ta have a closer inspection, missy?” Feeling you own smile come on you nodded eagerly at the lady and both of you wondered over to her stall. You could practically smell the fresh dirt on the veg, which only made you smile more broadly.

 

“I used to live out in the country before moving here. My mother taught me all about gardening and growing your own crop. I miss seeing the colour green…” Sighing the lady nodded her head sadly along with you, “This city has no greenness for mines, missy. Among other things. It’s why I avoid coming here as much as possible. But money is tight in my pocket, so I have ta drag me and my beauty's down to this god forsaken place.” She waved her hands at her fresh food before a crooked smile pulled up on her face, “But I heard from fellow oldies that a pair of skulls are planning up some park down town.”

 

Looking back up at the lady you nodded you head. You overheard your colleagues at work gossiping about it too. Apparently further down the city some Monster gang, that are now working alongside Don Dee, have bought a small area of the city for their own. This news spread like wild fire in the city, and soon enough everyone heard about it.

 

The Monsters seen where apparently a pair of skeletons, which you found hard to imagine. A scrawny skeleton in a suit? It’s comical to even imagine such a thing. But then again you have never met a Monster before, let alone seen one, and you wanted to keep an open mind about them.

 

The lady continued, “So maybe things are turning around for tha’ better. But if ya ask me, I say they’re just playing nice. Rebuild a run-down park, win the people over, and then god knows what’ll happen. The world is too crocked from anything good ta come from something like that.”

 

You hummed, thinking over the new information she just gave you. “You got to stay positive. And who knows, maybe they are wanting to do something good for everyone.” You shrugged your shoulders lightly and the old lady threw her arms up in a weary manner. “Exactly, who knows. This city is dammed one way or another, that at least is for sure.” With that said the lady pulled up a chair from behind the stall and plonked herself down with a heavy sigh. Rover wondered over to her and sat down at her feet, making the lady chuckle and pat his head again.

 

Turning your attention back to the products on display you felt your smile grow again. They truly were lovely. Picking up a ruby red apple you turned it around in your hand, running your thumb over it's smooth surface.

 

Noticing your interest in the apple the elderly woman stood back up and slowly made her way to you. “Only the best red’s go on my shelfs. Had my two boys look over each one properly before picking em.”

 

Sighing you placed the shiny apple back, “I haven’t had a descent apple since I left home, which was over six years now.”

 

The lady clicked her tongue at your reply, “Well that’s no good missy, no good at all. A pretty lady like you shouldn’t be deprived of apples.” She appeared to be thinking something over in her head before a sly smile pulled at her lips. She then suddenly snapped her fingers, making you jump slightly. “Although I told my boys to pick only the best, I found a few apples that where not up to the _best_ standard. They are still perfectly eatable, just not up to my selling standard. I’ll give ya all of them for say…” She tapped at the wooden poll of her stand, the wheels ticking over in her head. She looked you up and down before that sly smile appeared on her face again. “Nah, I’ll give them to you for free.”

 

You blinked, totally dumbfounded at the lady’s casual offer. Free apples, you would be a fool to refuse. Yet you didn’t want to take advantage of the kind lady… “A-are you sure? That’s awfully kind of you but…”

 

She waved her hand silencing your concerns, “They’ll go to waste if you don’t take them. After all, it’s hard to find a pretty and kind girl in these parts. You deserve it.” And with that said she wondered behind her stall leaving you in a puzzled state. After a few minutes the lady wonders back around, carrying four very large bags, each stuffed to the brim with apples. Your mouth fell open at the sight. You thought she only meant a couple, maybe even three apples. Not four bags full!

 

They didn’t even look half bad, only a couple showing a burse or a scratch. A few where even green, but the majority where red. Placing the bags at your feet with a heavy sigh the lady looked back up to you before breaking into laughter at the astonished look on your face.

 

“Pa-hahaha! Don’t look so shocked missy! Hahaha, ah, their just apples.” She crooked in between her laughter. Looking from the over loaded thin bags to the lady and back again, you let out a few chuckles yourself. “But this is too much, how could I… I mean this is lovely of you but-”

 

“Think nothing of it missy! Remember they’ll only go to waste if you don’t take them. Now off with you, before I change my mind.” She joked, waving her hands at you to leave.

 

“Well, thank you. Thank you very much!” You said cheerfully, not quite believing your luck. Bending down you wrapped your hands through the bags holders and lifted them up- _Jesus Christ_! They were heavy! Seriously heavy. You had to put them back down on the floor and compose yourself. How did she manage it?! An old lady like her… These should break her back!

 

The lady shrugged at your struggles, “Don’t look at me like that. I may resemble a raisin, but I still got some spark in me. Now get to it! Your young, this should be easy peasy for you!”

 

Chuckling at her comment you thanked her again for her kindness before lifting the bags again. It was a little easier now that you expected it, but still incredibly heavy.

 

Rover, unknowing of your dilemma, continued to pull you along the street. This only made balancing the bags harder for you. Exciting the market you continue the walk further down the city, planning to do a quick circuit around and head back home to disposed the apples. It would give Rover a decent enough walk. You just hope you can hold out that long.

 

The bags where straining against your fingers, bordering on being painful. It wasn’t long before your arms where starting to grow weary. You weren’t exactly a strong woman, only used to walking short distances and lifting things no heavier than you.

 

Putting the bags down on the pavement for a short break you stood back up with a heavy sigh. You felt the sweat beginning to build on your face and your feet already throbbing from the extra weight. Wondering at the sudden halt Rover pondered back and stuck his head in the bag, giving them a curious sniff.

 

Patting his head, you leaned back down to pick up the bags again before a voice nervously spoke up in front of you. “Do you need a hand there?” Looking up at the person who spoken you felt your face get even hotter. _He’s gorgeous_! Your thoughts squeaked in delight.

 

The man who offered you a hand had beautiful blonde hair that was a little unkempt, and the most stunning blue eyes you have seen. He wore brown working pants paired with suspenders, a dusty white button-up shirt that was dotted with grease stains. He gave you a nervous smile, showing off dazzling white teeth.

 

Realizing that you where openly gawking at him you gave a nervous laugh before nodding your head, “Yes actually that would be-”

 

A load growl cut off your sentence. Looking towards Rover you gave out a gasp at seeing him baring his teeth at the man.

 

“Rover!” You scolded, but he ignored you. His focus was solely on the now clearly nervous man.

 

“I’m so sorry, he’s not normally like this with other people!” You quickly explained, tugging on his lead hoping to get him to stop.

 

“It’s alright, he just being protective.” He laughed anxiously while stepping a little closer to you. “I seen you around these parts before, and I been meaning to ask if would you like to-”

 

Rovers growling turned into a load barking fit when the man reached a hand out to you.

 

You quickly yanked on the lead before your dog could snap at his hand. “Rover! What has gotten into you!? I’m sorry!” You cried at the man before quickly grabbing your bags and taking off, dragging Rover away behind you.

 

“Maybe another time! Sorry!” You yelled back at the stunned man and went down the first corner to your left.

 

“What the hell Rover?!” You hissed at your dog who was still growling under his breath. You internally groaned, feeling extremely embarrassed. You had a slightest chance with a man who looked like the devil’s candy and your dog had to turn into the hound of hades.

 

Rover is normally a very passive dog, never causing a fuss and always eager to please. All he really wanted from life are cuddles and to play. He never snaps at anyone. Ever. Something about the man must have struck a chord with him to make him snap like that.

 

Looking down at the fluffy golden retriever you shook you head. Guess you’ll never know why. The pavement started to tilt at a slight downwards angle the further you walked, making you slow down considerably to avoid tripping.

 

Rover, on the other hand, has an entirely different plan in his mind.

 

The steeper path only helped to encourage the dog to move faster, yanking your hand that held tightly the lead. The bags of apples harshly jangled, the thin plastic straining against the sudden movements and seer weight.

 

“What is up with you today?” Not having the change to rest properly your arms were also struggling to hold onto the heavy weights. The plastic is now strangling your fingers near purple and the added jerking did nothing to help the situation.

 

“Rover would you-”

 

**_SNAP!_ **

 

The movement of pulling the lead was the breaking point for the bags. Now the sight of bouncing red and green apples filled the pathway, all rolling rapidly down the path. Rover instantly gave chase the colourful balls, effectively yanking the lead out of your hand.

 

“ROVER!” You screamed at the top of your lungs and gave chase after the crazed dog.

 

The few unfortunate people on the path jumped out the way, watching in amusement at the army of apple being chased by a dog, shorty followed by a woman in heels chasing the dog.

 

However two large figures further down stayed on the path, their backs turned to the chaos rapidly rushing towards them.

 

Noticing this you felt your panic increase, “Watch out!” you shouted just before the invasion of apples bounced around them, followed closely by a streak of gold zipping between the tallest one’s legs.

 

“What the fuc-!” A gruff voice shouted before you dashed passed them.

 

“Sorry!” You yelled over your shoulder and continued your pursuit.

 

Looking back ahead your panic tenfold. The path ended at a junction, leading straight to the main road plagued with fast moving traffic.

 

“Rover stop!” You screamed, pushing yourself to run even faster after the single-minded mutt.

 

_Oh please god not like this! Anything but this!_

 

A large hand suddenly wrapped around your stomach, quickly halting your mad dash. Your heels slipped under you but the large hand’s grip only tightened, keeping you firmly upright. Gasping for breath you thrashed in the iron grip, “Let me go!”

 

“FEAR NOT SMALL HUMAN! FOR YOUR SMALL DILEMA HAS BEEN QUICKLY SOLVED!” A voice boomed into your ear, making you whole body tense up.

 

Whipping your head up to the source you felt you blood run cold. A skull loomed down at you, but it was unlike any skull you ever seen before. The shape was all wrong. It was long, the teeth where jagged and sharp as blades. A long scare ran across one eye socket while the other contained a single red dot that stared directly into your own pupils. It went against anything that a skeleton was supposed to be.

 

Noticing your shock, the skeletons razor mouth quirked up into a smirk. “NEVER SEEN SUCH GREATNESS UP CLOSE BEFORE, TINY HUMAN?”

 

You have never seen something so nightmarish before.

 

You were completely speechless. Your mind couldn’t catch up to what you were seeing, so your mouth only could open and close like a fish out of water.

 

Releasing you from his tight hold the skeleton stood up to his full height, which only made you even more dumbfound. _He’s a fricking giant!_

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! I THOUGHT SO! THEN BY ALL MEANS, MAVAL AWAY AT MY GREATNESS.” The skeleton then stuck a pose that reminded you vaguely of a super hero.

 

Your mind finally snapped back to reality and you let out a gasp, _Rover!_

 

Before you could even take a step another enormous figure popped up in front of you.

 

You yelped and staggered back, now staring up at another grinning skull. This one was smaller in comparison, but just as powerful looking with his heavier build. His skull was much fuller and, besides the glittering golden tooth, had a similar set of daggers.

 

You were too flabbergasted to fully register how he quite literally appeared in front of you from thin air. But that wasn’t all that caught your attention. In his large claw like hands was none other than your fluffy golden retriever, who proudly held a red apple in his mouth.

 

“Rover!” You squeaked, reaching out for the daft mutt.

 

“Heh, you fur real need ta keep an eye on this one, lady.” His voice was deep and gruff, but held a tone of amusement as he handed over your pet.

 

You could practically feel your cheeks heat up with embarrassment. They must have thought you were a terrible owner, or a completely daft woman.

 

Maybe a bit of both. “T-thank you so much, sir! I’m terribly sorry for all the trouble.” You stuttered out while frantically checking over the panting dog for any injury’s.

 

“NO NEED TO BE SORRY TINY HUMAN, WE ARE SIMPLY DOING OUR JOB.” The skeleton behind you stated proudly. You blinked up at him, realisation dawning on you.

 

These are the Monsters the old lady was talking about. The ones who have taken apart of the city from Don Dee. You didn’t realize you have walked so far, but then again you weren’t really paying much attention to where you were heading in the first place.

 

“Ah, well thank you anyways. My Rover would have met a bad end if you’s haven’t stepped in.” You said while looking at both of the skeletons gratefully.

 

The taller skeleton smirked smugly at your praise while the shorter one simply chuckled and turned away from you. “Think nothin’ of it.” He said while continuing his stroll down the path.

 

The taller skeleton however stayed where he was, gazing down at you thoughtfully. “BROTHER, I WILL CATCH UP WITH YOU LATER. FOR I WILL ASSIST THE TINY HUMAN AT COLLECTING THE REST OF HER APPLES.” The sharp toothed skeleton abruptly announced, making both you and his ‘brother’ blink.

 

“Oh, you don’t have to-”

 

He quickly cut off your protest, “NONSENCE! I HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOU DON’T DO ANYTHING ELSE PROTENTUALLY DANGEROUS IN OUR TERRORTORY.”

 

 _Of course, because I intentionally unleash a legion of apples._ You thought bitterly.

 

The other skeleton glanced to you before shrugging lazily, “Suit yourself bro, I’ll see ya at home.” He said before disappearing into a small swirling cloud of red smoke.

 

You couldn’t help but gawk openly at the spot he was seconds before. You knew through gossip that Monsters had magic in them, but you have never seen something like that before. It put all the card tricks you ever seen to shame.

 

A long shadow fell over you. Looking up you were met with the red pinpoint gaze of the giant skeleton.

 

“I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AND YOU ARE?”

 

 

 


	2. Delicious Apples

 

After giving ‘the great and terrible’ Papyrus your name you both proceeded down the path to collect the scattered apples. You couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable around the monster. Although both him and his brother have done a great favour by saving Rover, you couldn’t stop nervously looking up at him.

 

He was clearly expectantly wealthy and greatly valued his appearance. Although his suit was sophisticated, it was all black, reminding you vaguely of funerals. The only splash of colour was his red tie that lined up perfectly with the buttons on his dress shirt. And being next to him only further emphasised his vast height in comparison to yours, you had to practically jog to keep up with his long strides. No wonder he continued to call you a tiny human.

 

He must have noticed your constant glances since his sharp toothed mouth lifted at the corners in a sly smirk. Before he could go off into yet another grand speech of how you should be ever grateful for his kindness you quickly piped up.

 

“Ah! Um, Papyrus, sir, although I am truly grateful for your help back there, you really don’t need to help me. I’m perfectly capable of doing this on my own! And besides, you must be terribly busy with other things-” The skeleton scoffed at your protests, “DO NOT QUESTION MY DECISION MAKING, TINY HUMAN! SOMEONE AS CLUMSLY AS YOURSELF CANNOT BE LEFT UNSUPERVISED. YOU’LL ONLY CAUSE MORE HASSEL IN MY TERRORTORY.”

 

You sagged your shoulders in defeat, this guy was stubborn that was for sure. Looking ahead you could easily spot the red apple’s strewn around the pavement. Most ended in mushy mess on the road. You shuddered at the sight, imagining of what would have happened if you didn’t pass the skeletons. The road would be painted red.

 

Rover sniffed at one of the discarded apples besides you. You still couldn’t believe just how strange he’s been acting today. He’d bark and threaten an innocent man, yet faced with a massive skeleton monster he’s happy as larry? Bending down you picked up the ruby apple and quickly looked it over. It’ll likely come up highly bruised later but besides that it still looked fairly eatable.

 

Papyrus gave a sound of disgust, his rep glaze pined on the apple in your hand, “YOU HUMANS EAT THAT? NO WONDER YOU ALL HAVE SUCH TERRIBLE TASTE!”

 

You quirked an eyebrow up at him, “Terrible taste? Papyrus have you even had an apple before?”

 

“NO. NOR DO I WANT TO.” His voice was stern and serious, which for some reason made you smile a little.

 

Polishing the apple on your dress you held it up for the monster, who’s expression only soured more. “You sure you don’t wanna? It’s sweet.” You teased happily, waving the apple up at him.

 

“NO, I DO NOT ‘WANNA’ TASTE SOMETHING THAT’S BEEN ROLLING ON THE FLOOR.” He growled out making you giggle faintly.

 

“Your loss,” You huffed before you take an emphasised bite out of the apple, moaning softly as the sweet taste exploded in your mouth. “Delicious.”

 

“DISGUSTING!” Papyrus openly cringed as you chewed away contentedly, “YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THAT HAS BEEN.”

 

“Ture,” You said in between bites, “but I don’t want to waste it.”

 

Papyrus pause, his eye light gazing down at the half eaten apple in your hand. Noticing this you hesitated before taking the next bite. Maybe he’s remembered something? Before you could question him he swiftly turns around and looks over the discarded apples, sneering again.

 

“WHEN YOUR FINISHED INDULING IN YOUR GHASTLY FOOD, YOU WILL COLLECT THE REST OF THE WASTE.”

 

And so you spent the next couple of minutes picking up the remaining wholesome apples. Papyrus didn’t actually help you pick them up, he only stood by and instructed you on what apple to choose next. You couldn’t shake the awareness of the several prying eyes and started to feel more than a little unnerved. With a tall skeletons monster barking orders at some woman you couldn’t blame people for observing while passing by. You just keep your focus on the sight of fruit and the skeletons yapping. When you had nearly an armful of them you picked up the hem of your dress to hold the apples, thinking mournfully of the wrecked plastic bags.

 

“GAH-! HUMAN W-WHAT ARE YOU-”

 

Looking back up at black suited monster you were taken aback by the red glow spreading on his cheek bones.

 

“Y-YOUR SEDUCING TECNIQUES SHALL NOT WORK ON ME!”

 

“Seducing?” Glancing back down on yourself you quickly realize the cause of his mini dilemma, and openly laughed.

 

You must have lifted your skirt a little too high and flashed him a show. Normally this would make you want to bury your head in the ground, but his reaction was too priceless to pass up. Grinning like the cherished cat you lift your skirt an inch higher again.

 

“Oh? Please tell me why the great, and oh so terrible Papyrus, feels like I’m seducing him?”

 

Papyrus bristled at your comment, the glow on his cheeks becoming brighter. _How cute._ You thought smugly.

 

The skeleton turned his back to you, covering his face with his bony hand, clearly trying to quickly compose himself.

 

“HA! AS IF I WOULD BE TAKEN BY SUCH A LOWLY ACT OF SEDUCTION! ALTHOUGH I CANNOT BLAME YOU FOR STOPPING TO SUCH LEVELS, AS I AM QUITE THE CAUGHT!” He boasted loudly while placing his bony hand back onto his equally bony hips.

 

Rolling your eyes you went back to your cleaning up. _W_ _hatever helps you sleep at night mister._ You couldn’t quite wrap you head around why this skeleton is so full of himself, but if it makes him happy and he’s doing no harm then so be it. Before you could collect the last apple it was swiftly snacked up by the still blushing skeleton.

 

“Um, If you want it it’s all yours.” You quirked your eye brow up at him, offering him a small smile.

 

Papyrus openly huffed, “OF COURSE I CAN HAVE IT IF I WISH, SILLY HUMAN. I AM SIMPLY CURIOUS OF YOUR TERRIBLE FOOD CHOICES.”

 

“Uh-huh. Well, maybe when your done with the apple you could use the seeds to plant an apple tree in your new park?”

 

The red pin point instantly went back down to you, “AND FURTHER PROMOTE YOU HUMANS NAUSEATING TASTE? I THINK NOT!”

 

You gave a light shrug, “Monsters may not like our nauseating taste’s, but if the park is for humans mainly shouldn’t you show that you understand and accept out tastes?”

 

The tall monster hummed and rolled the small apple around in his large hand, pondering over what you just said.

 

“Welp!” You cheered, catching his attention again, “I think that’s me for today, so if you don’t mind I think me and Rover will head on back home.”

 

With the dog’s lead and the hem of your dress in your hands you started to turn in the direction of home. “It was nice meeting you Papyrus, thank you for everything!” You called over your shoulder at the unusually unresponsive skeleton and started to quickly walk away.

 

 

 

The red gaze of the monster followed your retreating form, as it slipped away around a corner the gaze went back to the small, shiny red apple in his hand.

 

Bringing the small ruby to his sharp jaws he takes a large bite out of it.

 

Just as he thought, it was **_delicious_**.

 

 

 

 

 

________

 

 

 

 

You were almost up the stairs to your apartment floor you hear when the door across yours’s creaked open.

 

Sighing you look up at the pale face of Trevor who grins down at you. His hair is pushed back in a greasy wave and his eyes are pale brown, the whites looking almost jaundiced.

 

“Let me help you with that.” He says while making his way towards you.

 

“I can manage.” You clipped back, but he was already picking up most of the apples from your skirt-made-carrier-bag.

 

“Someone left a package for you,” he says. “I put it outside the flat.”

 

“Thanks.” You mumbled while using your other hand to hold your skirt while you fumbled for your keys.

 

“And Mr Brummer came around earlier to collect the protection fee. He said he’s going to come back.”

 

“Ok.” You kicked the door open and let go of Rover’s lead, letting him trotter into the apartment.

 

“That cop was also here. I saw him waiting in his car.”

 

“That’s nice.” Bending down you picked up the envelope on the welcome mat. You recognise the hand writing instantly, lifting your mood back up again. _Mother and Father’s monthly update._

 

“Why do you have so many apples? Are you going to cook something?” Trevor pipped up again, you had to force yourself not to roll your eyes. Their goes your spark of joy.

 

“Maybe.” You snipped while walking into your flat, Trevor followed closely behind you.

 

“I can help you cook.”

 

 

“Perhaps another time.” Trevor frowns and gives you a sidelong glance. You hated the way his tongue flicks out and disappears again, wetting his bottom lip constantly.

 

One by one you placed the remaining apples onto the kitchen counter and Trever soon followed suit. He continued to ask different meaningless questions that you hummed answers to as you finished placing the items on the counter top. Once done you spun around to face him, pasting on what you hoped was a pleasant expression on your face.

 

“Thank you for your help, Trevor. But I got a lot of paper work to get started on soo…” You made a few hand gestures towards the door, hoping he’ll get the hint. Sadly, or unsurprisingly, Trever doesn’t and continues to stare at you with that same hope gleaming in his eyes.

 

“I can help you with that too.”

 

 _He’s either thick in the head or just acting it._ You think angrily.

 

“Well… It’s more of a _one-person_ kind of job. So,” Seeing no other quicker way you take a hold of his shoulder and spin him around, pushing him firmly towards the door. “thank you and goodbye!”

 

You just got him to your door when he promptly turns back around to face you, effectively grabbing onto one of your hands. _God, it’s like touching slime!_ His hand was terribly warm and slick with sweat.

 

“What about tomorrow? I can cook us dinner tomorrow.” _Yep, defiantly thick._ You cringe and tug for your hand back.

 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

“I was thinking, while your over we could talk about-” Before he could finish you kick the door shut in his face, then lock it.

 

Sighing in relief you slump your back against the door and rubbed your eyes. Although you were never intimidated by Trever you usually avoid being alone with him like the plague. He wasn’t necessarily a nasty guy, heck he would occasionally help you fix things that have broken in your apartment or allowed you to use his expensive camera. It was just his hopeful and hungry stares that made you uneasy. The way he would pester you persistently to meet up with him for a drink and a dance... You have tried many times to tell him that you were _far_ from interested, but like a fly at a window he never stops trying.

 

Kicking off you high heels you wonder back to the kitchen. Rover trotted by with his chew stick, you smile and scratch behind his ears making his tail wag happily.

 

Looking around your small apartment you felt a small swell of pride bloom in your chest. You always go out of your way to clean and polish the place, making sure it was always in top conditions and order. Numerous plants decorated the apartment, ranging from all kinds. Neat mini towers of books staked up alongside the over packed bookcase. Which was next to your desk with all your papers from work, neatly lined up in a clean fashion.

 

Picking up a board and a large cutting knife you ponder back over the days event. You were thankful for the two skeleton monsters, if they haven’t help out with that dilemma it could have ended very, very badly. But you couldn't deny that they certainly were unnerving to be around. Especially from their vast height and magical abilities.

 

Thinking back on the tall skeleton a small smile pulled at your lips. He was so loud and egotistical it’s almost hard to believe, he was clearly quite the character. Rubbing your thumb over the apples smooth surface your reminded of his single red eye, the way it never left you though out your small exchange, measuring your every move. The way his cheek bones light up at your small display of extra skin…

 

Laughing under your breath you bring the knife down on the apple.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait and awfully short chapter, uni exams have proven to be quite time consuming. But I'll try and make the chapters longer with the possible extra sprinkles of puns. Also I know this story may seem fairly sweet and innocent at the moment, but just a heads up that things are going down hill from here. Like really down hill. I'm talking down to hell down. Down chilling with satan. Okay maybe not that down but you get the picture. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for the support you guys rock, and if you see any silly grammar mistakes PLEASE let me know or I'll be kicking myself later.


End file.
